la princesa cotilla
by cbep
Summary: en un internado donde la gente tiene poderes una persona cuenta lo que va ocurriendo ¿a ver si adivináis quien es? si lo hacéis os dedicamos un fic
1. la princesa cotilla

13-12-14

la princesa cotilla

por: B

Habia una vez una chica llamada Laura que iba al internado de poderes con sus mejores amigas Carla,Paula,Ana y era la mas popular del instituto,Laura era : valiente, muy inteligente , siempre a la moda , guapa y cariñosa.

Un día vino un chico nuevo llamado era: guapo,listo,mujeriego y testarudo pero en el fondo (pero muy fondo..)había un chico bueno y cariñoso. La directora Emily llamó a Laura para que le acompañara por el internado de poderes y dones,ahora dire los dones :

Laura: Agua, Jack: Fuego, Carla: Hielo, Paula: Naturaleza, Ana: Leer la mente, Luna: Aire.

Laura caminaba con Jack hacia el patio donde le buscaba John ( su novio ) John era el capitán del equipo de fútbol ( lo se la tipica historia americana ).Pasaron las horas y Jack y John se hicieron "enemigos" ¿por que? ahora mismo lo cuento, a Jack le gustaba Laura e intento que John cortase con ella pero este se dio cuenta y no se lo permitió, además Jack ha conseguido ser el nuevo capitan del equipo de fútbol y eso no le sentó muy bien... Por otro lado a Laura le esta empezando a gustar Jack y como toda adolescente (en un internado) se lo ha contado a sus amigas.

Intenteré cotaros más cosas se despide la princesa cotilla

XAO 3

**E-bravo B esta vez te has superado**

**B-gracias**

**P-quien es la princesa cotilla B**

**E-yo lo se**

**C-Dimelo!**

**E-no (y se aleja corriendo mientra la persiguen)**

**B-bueno no olvideis lo rewies, chao**


	2. capítulo 2: Una navidad

24-12-14

Capitulo 2

Una navidad ¿Desastrosa o Mágica?

Hola queridos cotillas:

¡Hoy es navidad! y como todo internado habrá una fiesta con los vestidos más glamurosos y esmokins de encaje.

Hoy han dejado salir a todos para comprar sus vestidos y grupo de Paula,Laura,Ana,Luna y Carla se han ido las primeras a comprar sus vestidos, sin embargo ha habido distintos grupos de chicos:

Jack,José,Carlos y Santi Y en otro grupo John,Peter,Dani y desgracia para ellos se han encontrado en la tienda "Waooo" solo de trajes,pero las chicas se han ido a Barney's una enorme (pero, enoooooorme) que hay solo vestidos y complementos

3h después elijieron vestidos y trajes, Paula elijió un vestido de "Gucci" azul turquesa con encaje hecho a mano y con diamantes de "Pandora". Laura un vestido lila palabra de honor con vuelo de cintura para abajo con diamantes de "Swaroski" de Morgan. Carla un vestido verde oscuro con una cinta negra en la cintura. Ana uno negro de Morgan con diamantes en el escote y Luna uno azul oscuro con una cinta negra de terciopelo. Pero los chicos casi todos igual (¡ HOMBRES !) salvo que el grupo de Jack con una corbata y el de John con pajarita (lo vuenvo a decir por que es verdad ¡ HOMBRES !)

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la hora de la ¡FIESTA! Ya había un montón de gente dentro pero faltaba Laura que llegó 3 minutos tarde (eso se llama llegar elegantemente tarde).

Cuando Laura entró buscó a John pero se encontró a las primas de Paula, Eva y Claudia , que ya conocía desde pequeñas , también estaba la hermana de luna,Marina, que también conocía . Las cuatro se fueron a buscar a John cuando vierón a ... ¡John besando a Paula! Cuando Laura lo vío que Laura los vío intentó ir hacia ella pero sus amigas (incluida Paula) no le dejaron y Laura salió corriendo en ese momento Paula hizo crecer unas lianas que le atraparon y paula le pegó.Os preguntareis por que le pegó,¡Porque Paula no hizo nada fué el quién la besó!

Laura se fué hacia los jardines del interrnado, cuando Jack disfrutó viendo como Paula pegaba a John se fué a persegir a Laura. Era una noche muy oscura y estaba nevando, cuando Jack encontró a Laura fué a hablar con ella para consolarla, Jack hizo lo imposible por hacerla reír y en ese momento Laura se dío cuenta de lo bueno y cariñoso que era Jack.Y cuando menos se lo esperaban...¡Se besaron! (¡POR FIN!) y volvieron a la mano, Jack la pidió si quería ser su novia y respondió...¡SI!

¡Que sorpresón! ¿Quien pensaría que John era un idiota y Jack un cielo? ¡Os contare mas cosas!

XAO **3**

**E-Yo**

**B-¿Yo que?**

**E-Yo pensaría que John era un idiota y Jack un cielo se veia venir , aun que sigo pensando que se han besado demasiado pronto**

**B-deja de criticar mi historia yo no critico la tuya**

**P-¿que me he perdido? (acaba de llegar)**

**C-El capitulo dos de B**

**P-cof cof John cof cof Puto cof cof**

**C- ese mismo**

**B-bueno dejad rewies si os ha gustado **

**E-Y si veiais venir eso**

**B-¡callate!**

**Todas-Xao**


End file.
